


in nocte, spe est

by Dragonbano



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, IRL Fic, Insomnia, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), its 5am and ive forgotten how to tag, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbano/pseuds/Dragonbano
Summary: Tommy can't sleep. Wilbur helps
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	in nocte, spe est

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "in the night, there is hope"  
> I couldn't handle the lack of grammar usually used in discord dms so I just made them both use correct grammar, sorry for the inaccuracy.

Tommy blinked. How long had he been staring at the wall? He checked his phone. 3am. Fuck.

Everyone always told him to go to bed earlier. Tommy didn’t know how to explain that he _can’t_. He didn’t even know why.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t tired. He was extremely tired. He _wanted_ to be asleep. No one would believe him if he said that though. People weren’t just unable to sleep for no reason. Except, apparently, Tommy.

Tommy wanted to cry. He couldn’t though, of course, since his body fucking hated him.

Tommy had plans to record a video with Wilbur in the morning. He had been so excited when they were planning it. Now he didn’t have the energy to be excited about anything. The recording session would just take energy he didn’t have.

Why had he chosen such an energetic person? It normally wasn’t hard to keep up the facade for streams, but right now that sounded like literal torture.

Tommy punched his pillow. He wasn’t sure why. Tommy wasn’t sure why he had done a lot of things recently. He hated feeling like he didn’t control his body

\-----------------------------------

Who was pinging him? It was 3:30am. No one else should be awake.

Wilbur? Why the hell was Wilbur dming him, it was three fucking thirty in the morning!

**Wilby** Today at 3:27 AM

_Tommy?_

_Why are you online? It’s 3am?_

_Is everything okay?_

**TommyInnit** Today at 3:31 AM

_I’m fine, Big Man!_

_Just busy talking to women, you know how it is_

**Wilby** Today at 3:31 AM

_Tommy._

**TommyInnit** Today at 3:33 AM

_Fine. I can’t fucking sleep. Happy?_

**Wilby** Today at 3:34 AM

_Not really, since I don’t like seeing you upset because I care about you, but I do appreciate that you told me what was wrong, yes_

_Do you know why? Do you want to talk about it?_

**TommyInnit** Today at 3:37 AM

_I have no fucking clue why, Wilbur_ (edited)

_I’m so fucking tired_

**Wilby** Today at 3:37 AM

_(you really are allowed to call me Wilby, Toms)_

**TommyInnit** Today at 3:37 AM

_I just can’t fucking sleep_

_All my limbs are so heavy but I have to move and I don’t know why and my brain won’t shut the fuck up but there’s nothing wrong!!_

_Everything is genuinely going great I just can’t fucking sleep_

_Wilbur I don’t know what’s wrong_

**Wilby** Today at 3:39 AM

_Hey_

_It’ll be alright, okay?_

_We’ll figure this out_

_You up to call?_

**TommyInnit** started a call

\-----------------------------------

“Wilby?”

“Hey Toms; I’m really sorry you can’t sleep”

“’s fine. Not your fault”

“Still. Can I ask what you’ve tried so far?”

“I’ve tried everything, Wilbur. Nothing fucking works.”

\-----------------------------------

Tommy talked to Wilbur for around an hour before he felt himself finally drifting off to sleep. He didn’t have the energy to disconnect the call, so he just fell asleep to Wilbur rambling about something or other. Things weren’t perfect. Tommy had still only gotten around 4 hours of sleep. He still had no energy for anything. He was still upset and angry and sad. But with Wilbur there? Maybe he could manage it.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, this is blatant self-projection. I'm very tired. I'll work on closet!Tommy soon hopefully


End file.
